Rolie Polie Olie: Round Pal, Square Friend VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun *Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh and Spookable Pooh *Mickey's House of Villains Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: Round Pal, Square Friend" Episode Titles Squareville * Written by: Betty Quan * Directed by: Mike Fallows Switcheroo * Written by: Melissa Stokes * Storyboard by: Christopher Villez Wheelie * Written by: Scott Kraft * Storyboard by: Alan Bunce Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn, Pamela Slavin * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Line Producer: Pam lehn * Directors: Bill Giggie, Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Patricia R. Burns * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers; Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Creative Consultant: Lane Raichhert * Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * Story Editor: Peter Stauder * Assistant Directors: Bill Giggie, Michael Magan, Ron Migiliore * Senior Technical Directors: Christopher Archambault, Elizabeth DèRèthè, Eric Flaherty, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Art Director: Rudolph Stussi * Featuring Voices of: ** Dicey - Richard Binsley ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy/TV Announcer - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Bonita Beval - Ellen-Ray Hennessy ** Wheelie - Ali Mukaddam ** Binky Beval - Sunday Muse ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Baxter Beval - Philip Williams * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Casting Assistant: Carrie Justason * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmund Chan * Script Coordinators: Leah Lepofsky, Alice Prodanou * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Susie Grondin, Estelle Moulin, Stephanie Kravos, Tracey Nolan, Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Christine Revol * Production Assistants: Jen Glasser, Nadine Mombo, Tracy Nolan * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Artists: Andrew Tan, Lance Tayor, Christophe Villez * Storyboard Coordinators: Ian Baggley, Allan Parker * Design Coordinator: Hugh Neilson * Second Assistant Director: Michael Magnon * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Cox, Kevin McDonagh, Ken Stephenson, Dave Thrasher * Modeling Producer: Susie Grondin * Scene Planners: Susie Grondin, Allison Ryckman * Lead Modelers: Shannon GIlley, Dave Novak * Modelers: Don Bajus, Alison Morse, Gavin Boyle, Brian Newlin, Darin Bristow, Fred Ni, Paul Cieniuch, Kevin Ochs, Matthew Durante, Evan Olson, Shannon Gilley, Joan Staveley, Peter Hudechi, Jennifer Stephenson, James Jacobs, Helen Zotalis * Modeling Coordinators: Kelly McManus, Amy Sanders * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Ron Pitts, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Cyrille Caron, Benoit Lacosye, Phillippe Culas, Sartah Lellouche, Anraud de Mullenheim, Natthalie Perre, Pierre Yves Fave, Laurent Laban, Fabienne RiVory, Laurent Hubert, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Sarah Lelleouche, Ferdinand Boutard, Crylle Martin, Marie Celaya, Constantin Maschas, Nicholas Dabos, Phillippe Penaud, Xavier De Broucker, Nathalie Prothais, Christopher GèRon, Eric PrèBèNdè, ChristèLe JoLens, Oliver Revio;;opm. Jean-Marc Ky, Aurore Rousset, Bernard Lacroix, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Psdovan, Mark Stanger, Chris Williams * Color and Lighting: Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood, Paul Van Emmerik * Still Image Artists: Gavin Boyle, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Peter Gilberti, Scott Macmillan, Mac Holyoke, Yaleh Paxtoon-Harding, James Jacobs. Bill Pong, Lisa Kelly, Jason Reeves, Mark Koren, Allison Ryckman, Ryan Lewis, Alex Stephan, Luis Lopez, Dean Warren * CGI Compositing: Fred Ni, Allison Ryckman, Paul Van Emmerik * Systems Administrators: Ross Maudsley, Mike Reis * PreProduction Supervisors: Rick Dubiel, Lisa Vespi * PreProduction Editing: Terry Carter, Mark Grosicki, Curtis Henry, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Colin McMahon, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Animatic Editors: Dan Lee, Karen Saunders, Alison Taylor * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee, Azed Mageed, Omar Mageed, Ian Newport, Alison Taylor * Splitting Technician: John Dubiel * Breakdown: Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Colin McMahon, Rob McMahon, Geoff Walton * Director of Post Production; Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle, Jason Held * Post Production Administrator: Anne McGuire * Post Production Coordinator: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Steve Henry, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Sound Editing: Rhythm Division, Mark Baldi, Steve Cooks, Jim Longo, Ferenc Szabo * Mix Operators: Ian Baggley, Sean Pearson * Audio/Video Technician; Jeff Howard * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ryan Araki, Ian Baggley, John Baktis, Hamish MacKenzie, Craig Marshall, Eric Mattar Hurlbut, Sean Pearson, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Carl Lenox, Peter Coulman, Tim Thorney, Tom Thorney * Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306, Windlight Studios * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf, Jamie Sulek, Paul Williamson * On Line Editors: Kevin D. Barendregt, Ed Ham * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Disney Channel Category:Nelvana Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:VHS Category:Sparx* Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:2002